Wondering
by Jorjor
Summary: This is basically a fatherdaughterson story. Tells you how Audrey Snape deals with certain things, like makeing fun of her brothers, and annoying her dad, but most of all, falling in love. Maybe Audrey SnapeHarry Potter pairing.


Wondering

Disclaimer: None of the charaters are mine, except, Audrey, Toby, and Sureves(pronounced like "Sure-vis"—Severus spelt backwards.).

Summery: This Story is a father-daughter-son, story. I wrote it because I was bored, and I had the idea in my head for about 3 months, but was not able to put it down in words. If it sounds a little weird, just say so in a review, and I will try to fix it. It takes place in the 5th year, and the stuff that happened in the book, it dosent happen in this story. Audrey is your adverage teenage girl who loves to annoy her father, and brothers.

Severus- 36

Toby- 18

Audrey- 15

Sureves- 13

A/N: 1st chapter is to introduce you readers to Severus Snape's family. Snape's family have muggle things, and live in a muggle neighborhood.

Chapter 1

"Dad! Hurry!" screamed Audrey. She was supposed to be on her way to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express. Her father taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He as Headmaster Dumbledore always told her, was the meanest teacher there. She hoped he wouldn't be mean to her, or infront of her.

"Im almost ready Audrey! Calm down!" said Severus Snape. He was starting to get very annoyed at his oldest and most hyper daughter. Audrey was 15, and her little brother was 13. His name is Sureves. Audrey also had a step-brother, named Toby, who is now 18 years old. Toby's is Severus's real son, but his mother lives in America, and they are not on speaking terms.

"Why are you letting her go to that school, while she could be homeschooled like Sureves? I was home-schooled! There is no problem with being home-schooled!" Said Toby. He was sitting down at the table eating eggs and toast.

"You never asked me if you could go to Hogwarts Toby. I didn't think you wanted to go because of all of the diversity." Said Severus slyly. While in the privicy of his own home, Severus Snape loved to joke, and play around with his 3 kids. Well, 2 now that Toby was an adult. "Im ready Audrey, are you sure you packed everything?"

"Yes, Father. LETS GO LETS GO!" she screamed. She hopped around while Toby, and Severus loaded all of her stuff into the car.

---------------------------------------On The Hogwarts Express-------------------------------------

"May I sit with you?" Audrey asked a dark haired boy.

"Sure." He said shyly. Audrey wondered who this mysterious charater was. She looked up and saw it.

"Harry Potter?" she said wondering why she sat down here. They would probably be surrounded by many other students in a few minutes. She liked to be alone, but she wasn't a loner.

"Yeah. You are?" he could tell she was very uncomfortable, he was too, but he thought she was the most beatiful person he had ever met. She had black hair, blue-green eyes, a nice figure, and a perfectly sculpted face. She was his dream-girl

"Audrey Snape, and yes, Snape, as in Professor Snape's daughter. Don't worry, im a more nicer and gentler version of my father. He has me, my brother Toby who is 18, and my youngest brother Sureves, who just made 13."

"Oh, I didn't know he had children."

"Yeah. Most people don't."

Audrey, and Harry talked most of the ride. Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley arrived and Audrey told them the same thing as she told Harry. Many of the other students stoped by to see if the rumors were true.

---------------------------------------------In the Great Hall------------------------------------------

"Now before we begin the feast, we have a new student joing us. She was previously home-schooled, and decided to join our wonderful school. Audrey Snape, is in fact the daughter of Professor Snape. Audrey, if you would sit down, we can sort you." Said Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Very outgoing, nice, talent for trouble making, friendly, brave, a lot of troubles in your past. GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. All of the students cheered except the peopke in slytherin. She knew she was going to have a great year.

A/N/N: Sorry it's so short. If you find any errors, im sorry! My spell-check isnt installed right now, and it is bugging me a lot! Please review!


End file.
